You've Been Hacked!
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Donnie gets a text from an unknown caller, who has pictures of himself and his brothers. Now being black mailed, he is suddenly getting help by this strange person, who is a master hacker. But can he trust this person behind the screen, or are they a new enemy?
1. SCREENSLAVER

**Hey Readers! This story is gonna take place in season 2, after episode 1. I've been wanting to do a Donnie x OC story for a long time now, so I'm glad I'm finally doing it! My OC is inspired by Sombra from Overwatch, on how good she is at being a hacker, and manipulating people. Also I'm going to be a little mean on April O'Neil. I know a lot of you are Donnie x April fans, and I am one of them. But I can't really forgive her after what she did in season 4 episode 22.**

 **Also I try and catch all my spelling errors, so please forgive me, if I missed some.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Donnie had shut himself in his lab, hard at work for hours, with no sleep. the tech-turtle groaned from tiredness, bags were forming under his eyes. He and his brothers had been out all night finding mutagen tanks. So far they only had found four. He couldn't sleep, he didn't have time to, he had to figure out what to do about April's dad. He needed to make a cure, it was his fault Kirby O'Neil got mutated in the first place. Well technically, it was all their fault, but he took it harder. April now hatted them, she hatted him. _"I never want to see your faces, EVER again!"_ Donnie sighed, looking up on his wall, where he kept picture of April and himself. He felt a pain in his chest. The turtle looked at his phone, wondering in he should try and text April, to ask if she was okay. But the words she said to him, pulled at his heart. He really messed up. "What's the point..." he sighed, going back to his work.

Just then his phone goes off. Panicking he quickly grabs it, fingers slipping, almost dropping it. Maybe it was April! But it was from some unknown caller. Probably someone got a wrong number.

Donnie sighed in disappointment. He was about to reply with "you have the wrong number." When he saw the text.

 **UNKNOWN -Is this Donatello Hamato?-**

Donnie starred at his phone, his eyes wide. Who is this? Only April knows about the turtles having phones. Unless the Foot clan got a hold of her again! Of maybe it was the KRAANG?! The person texted again.

 **UNKNOWN -Guessing by how slow you are to react, I'm going to say yes- ;)**

Donnie told himself to remain calm. He replied back. **DONNIE** **-Do I know you?-**

Very quickly they replied back. **UNKNOWN** **-No-**

Donnie raised his eye.

 **UNKNOWN** - **B** **ut I know you. And your brothers-**

Immediately he was send with photos of himself and his brothers. The first time they fought the KRAANG when they went to the surface. The time they met Baxter Stockman, and their first fight with the Shredder. They were taken very well, and surprisingly up close, to make out their faces.

 **UNKNOWN -You know for ninjas, you're not very stealthy ;P-**

Donnie began to panic, shaking his phone. Who was this person, how did they take these? Was he and his brothers being watched the hole time?!

 **UNKNOWN -You're the purple one, right?-** they sent another picture of just him. It was well taken, he was holding his bo-staff and he could see his gap tooth. What shocked Donnie the most was that it was taken the other night, when he and his brothers were fighting the KRAANG. When the mutagen fell out of the ship, scattering all over the city.

 **DONNIE -You were there?! You were watching us?! THE HOLE TIME?!-**

 **UNKNOWN -I wasn't there, per-say. But I definitely saw everything. It was quite a show** **XD** **-**

Donnie gritted his teeth. Now this person was messing with him. **DONNIE -Ok, enough playing! Who are you?! How do you know about us?!-**

 **UNKNOWN -(◣_◢)** **Ok first! Threatening something who has photos, videos and information about you, isn't very smart. Aren't you supposed to be the brainiac of the group?-**

Donnie frozen. They were right, this person had photos of him, and knew his name. If they wanted they could post it up online. His phone buzzed again.

 **UNKNOWN -And second, don't you think you have enough problems to worry about? Your red-headed friend who's dad turned into a bat.-** they sent a video of how Kirby O'Neil mutated, trying to save April.

Donnie watched with horror. The fear in April's eyes, just made him regret that it ever happened. How did this person take this? They replied again.

 **UNKNOWN -Also, what about out those tanks filled with glowing green ooze? Mutagen, was it called? I think that's more concerning right now. Don't want a cat to drink it. LOL-**

Donnie replied back. **DONNIE** **-This isn't a laughing matter! Do you have any idea of what could happen if someone of something touches it?!-**

 **UNKNOWN -** **(ಠ_ಠ)** **Uhh, I just sent you a video of a man become a legit mothman. I know what this stuff can do. Conveniently, I have collected 8 of them (~˘▾˘)~-**

Donnie blinked at the photo he was sent. eight mutagen canisters, all tucked in the corner in a dark room.

 **DONNIE -Ok, I'll only ask this again. And I'll be 'polite'. Who are you? And what do you want with my family?-**

Donnie waited, worry on what the person might say.

 **UNKNOWN -Nothing** **╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭ -**

 **DONNIE -...what?-**

 **UNKNOWN -To be honest with you, I wanted to see if I could contact you myself. I didn't think it would work, or you would reply back to me. I'm impressed with myself!** **(〃^∇^)ﾉ -**

 **DONNIE -then how-**

 **UNKNOWN -I want to play a game!** **(─‿‿─)** **-**

Donnie blinked, that came out of nowhere. **DONNIE -What game?-**

 **UNKNOWN -listen, you're the smartest one it the group. I wouldn't try to contact your other brothers, because they won't be as fun as you.-**

Donnie raised a eye again.

 **UNKNOWN -Here's the deal, I'm pretty good at what I do.-** they sent more pictures **-I'm also very good a hacking. It's like in my DNA. I can help you get information from any big corporate company in the City. Hell, the world. And information on any person.-**

They sent a picture of April's school ID, which made Donnie shiver. He felt uncomfortable.

 **UNKNOWN -With someone like me on your side, I can be your inside guy. The KRAANG, the Foot Clan, I could watch their every move, just like I did with you. I could even help collect canisters in the day time, when you can't come up to the surface.-**

Donnie thought about this, it could really help him and his brothers. But could he really trust this complete stranger, who knows everything about them? Was it even safe?

 **UNKNOWN -But of course, I don't do this without getting paid-**

 _Of course._ Donnie frowned, he knew they wouldn't do this without getting something in return. **DONNIE -I don't have money. If you've been watching me you should know-**

 **UNKNOWN -Not THAT kind of paid, I mean alien tech. KRAANG tech to be persist-**

 **DONNIE -What?-**

 **UNKNOWN -I want more information about the KRAANG, and the mutants around the city. Excluding you and your family.** **don't worry I'm not a creep wanted to dissect you. I want to see how much information I can collect-**

 **-And as for the game. I want you to find out who I am. If we work together I'll give you little clues to figure it out. I did my research on you, it's only far.** **( ಠ◡ಠ )** **But here's the rule, you can't tell your brothers, your rat dad, or your red-headed girlfriend about me. If you do, I'll post all this photos and videos to the public-**

Donnie swallowed. He was playing a deck, and this person had all the good cards. Should he take a risk?

 **-I'll let you think about it. As for your clues, I'll give to two to start with. You may call me "SCREENSLAVER" and I'm a girl.** (⌐■_■) **-**

Donnie made a face. Why would this person, who doesn't want to be discovered, give out their gender. He was not believing it. **DONNIE -doubt that-**

 **UNKNOWN -Sorry but I can't send you nudes. Those will costs you ;) -**

Donnie blushed. _I walked in on that, didn't I_. Groaning out of tiredness, he needed to finish this up before he passes out from lack of sleep. **DONNIE -Can I think this over?-**

 **UNKNOWN -Know worries, think about it. But don't pretend we never contacted. Remember, I still have way more.** **(¬‿¬) I'll give you 3 days. And remember what I said, don't tell your family. What you and I have right now, is just for the two of us~** **-**

 **-Bye for now~ -**

And that's when they ended the call. Donnie sighed out, leaning down over his desk. That was exhausting. glancing back at his phone, it was 3am in the morning. _I need to sleep on this._ Slowly getting up, he left his lab, and went to his room. Am _I doing the right thing?_ He asked himself. _**"just for the two of us~**_ _ **"**_. He blushed remembering what she texted. Or at least they had said they were a she. _"She"_ made it sound like they had a special connection, like girlfriend and boyfriend. Donnie felt a headache coming, groaning he climbing into bed. _I have only three days to reply back. And I can't tell the others. Maybe...I don't want to tell them._

* * *

Inside a small apartment room, sitting in a gamer's chair, in front of five computer screens, was young woman, busy tipping away. She had just finished her conversation with the mutant turtle Donatello, and was quite pleased with it. Sighing out, she stretched her arms over her head. "That was fun, you out did yourself girl!" She complemented herself. But then she frowned. "Doesn't believe I'm a girl. Though to be fair for him, guys do pretend to be woman online all the time." She turned to the corner of her room, where she kept the mutagen tanks, and smirked.

She heard barking from behind. Turning her head, she saw her pet bulldog, Diesel. He barked, with his upper bite smiling at her. The girl spinned her chair around, patting her thighs. "C'mere Diesel! C'mere!" The dog jumped up onto her lap, licking her face. "Good boy!" She giggled, wheeling her chair back at her screens. each one had different information on the turtles, KRAANG, the Foot Clan, including the members and the O'Neils. But she was focusing on the purple banned turtle in the center of her computers. She smirked, petting her dog's head.

"Donatello Hamato. I think this is gonna to be the start of a beautiful relationship..."


	2. Yes or No?

**Hey Readers! And Happy 2020!**

 **So replying back to WhassupltzAvril** **comment: yes INFO-Chan is a reference to Yandere Simulator :) Although as I was writing this chapter, and using INFO-Chan a lot I decided to change it.**

 **Originally** **I wanted her to be called 'SCREENSLAVER', but then Incredible 2 came out... (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**

 **So I though, f*ck it, I'll just use the name I wanted.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

3 days pasted by really quick, and Donnie had not yet come to a decision. Screenslaver, as the person that texted him called themselves, had texted him multiple times. But as an annoying meme friend, spamming funny YouTube videos and memes every hour. Even joking by sending him hourglass gifs in _reminding him,_ that he was running out of time. It got to the point where Donnie had to put his phone on silents.

He was starting to think this person just wanted to mess with him and not help. But when he and his brothers went out looking for Mulligan canisters, Screenslaver would texted _"warmer, or colder",_ and they were always right. Donnie always tried to look around where they might be spying him and his brothers. But he didn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary. He even checked the shell raiser if they put a tracker on it. But nope, nothing.

"Come on, Donnie. Don't get so bent out of shape about April. She'll come around." Raph tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Donnie agreed, fiddling with his ooze-scanner. that was until his T-phone started buzzing again, _Cause right now I have another girl to worry about. If they are a girl._ While his brothers worked looking, he quickly checked his phone.

 **SCREENSLAVER - Hey Tech-Turtle! How's mutant hunting going?** (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ **-**

 **DONNIE - This is kind of a bad time you know -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Well, you still haven't given me a yes/no answer about our deal (¬‿¬) -**

Donnie groaned out, **DONNIE - OK here's a question. If I say no, what will you do? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Well~ I know you wouldn't quit because that's not Donatello. Throwing in the towel is too easy for someone like you -**

 **DONNIE - I get that you've been stalking me for a year, but you can't say that you know me -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Fair point, but I do know that its the people who don't have to work to get what they want are the ones that give up the easiest** **ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ And like I said, I'd be a great asset to the team! -**

 **DONNIE - Yeah, you say that but I can't believe some stalker -**

 **SCREENSLAVER -** **ಠ~ಠ Wow, rude! No wonder you have girl trouble -**

Donnie felt a tug at his heart, and just when Raph was helping him feel better. He decided to put his phone away, and went back to looking for mutagen canisters.

* * *

Not to far away, 'Screenslaver' was looking at her computer screens. She had secret camera's all over the city including hacking into privet security cameras. Whenever something interesting would happen she would be the only one to witness it. But right now, she was more focused on the turtles. She frowned as she saw Donnie put his phone back in his belt.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." she sighed, grabbing a chip bag. She knew he had every right to be cautious of her, but if he said no, then the game would never start. "Maybe I should take a different approach." She glanced at her other screens, and noticed a person watching the turtles. She instantly knew who it was, "Ooh~ if it isn't the Foot Clan princess~" ginning, she ripped the bag open, "Just what are you up to?"

Karai watched the turtles leave, before going her own way. "Well, I think I can take a little break from the turtles. Let's see what the Foot Clan is up to." Eating a chip, she started monitoring Karai.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Donnie, Screenslaver had the same idea about using bugs or animals as spy cameras. Only difference was that they were all robots, perfectly disguised to look like anything she wanted.

Right now her little spider-cam had been hiding in the Foot Clan's base for months without them finding it. As it's 8 eyes zoomed in, Screenslaver saw the Shredder talking to Karai about him going on a business trip, and not to make a move on the turtles until he returned. But the hacker was more focused on the new foot-robots in the room.

Screenslaver had sparkles in her eyes, looking at them, "I. Want. NOW!" She was slightly drooling. Pulling herself out of her geeky moment, she decided to texted Donnie and let him know about Karai's new toys.

* * *

Back at the lair, after a humiliating training session of beating Leo, Donnie now had more time to think about his deal. He thought back to _her_ last text. Yes he decided to call Screenslaver a girl from now on, but still really didn't believe her that she was telling the truth about her gender. Or even her age, which she had not even him yet.

Suddenly his T-phone was buzzing none stop. Picking it up he saw that she was spam-texting him fast with no spaces, and all caps. **SCREENSLAVER - OMG-YOU-ARE-NOT-BELIEVE-WHAT-I-JUST-SAW! THE-FOOT-CLAN-HAVE-NEW-ROBOTS-THAT-I-MUST-HAVE!** **ლ(´ڡ`ლ) TELL-YOU-WHAT-I'LL-DOUBLE-THE-CANISTERS-I-HAVE-IF-YOU-GET-ME-ONE! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ -**

 **DONNIE - Slow down! I can't read what you're typing! -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - THE. FOOT. CLAN. HAS. NEW. FOOT-BOTS! (^Ｏ^) -**

Donnie raised his eye, foot-bots? As in robot foot soldiers? **DONNIE - How do you know this? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER -** **(─‿‿─)** **I told you I'm good at spaying~ I've been watching them for a few months now, and they haven't noticed yet~ -**

Donnie frowned. _So she wants me to get her one of these foot-bots, and in exchange she'll give me twice the amount of canisters?_ She said she had 8, so does that mean she now has 16?!

 **SCREENSLAVER - Oh also, Karai is plotting trap against you guys. Might want to lay low for a while -**

 **DONNIE - Wait- what? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Yeah, you might need to stay in your lair for a couple of days. After seeing what these foot-bots can do, you guys wouldn't last a second round -**

 **DONNIE - We can't just hide in our lair for days, what if someone of something finds one of those mutagen cans? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - That's why I'm here, I'll collect them. The Foot Clan doesn't know me, or _our_** ** _relationship~ ヾ(●⌒∇⌒●)ﾉ -_**

Donnie felt a blush on his cheeks. _Why does she make it sound like we're dating?!_ **DONNIE - Then what am I suppose to say to my brothers about your little find? They'll get suspicious -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Well... we could shake on our deal and I'll be part of the team then~ ٩◔̯◔۶ -**

Donnie's frown deepened. He knew that if she were to collect mutagen for them that would be a big help. And she seem to already knows the Foot are planing to attack them. All the odds were good, he knew that, the only thing holding him back from clicking OK was that she was this unknown person behind is screen. And so far, she wasn't gonna give him any clues unless he lets her join, and play her game.

Sighting loudly, Donnie replied. **DONNIE - Ok, how about this. I get you one of these 'Foot-Bots', but in return you have to give me double the canisters like you promised, AND give me 3 hints as to who you are -**

Donnie waited for her to reply, which was surprisingly taking a while. After about a minute of waiting, she replied. **SCREENSLAVER -** **(¬_¬) Man, you dive a hard bargain... But I'll except it! (∪ ◡ ∪) -** Donnie let out a sight of relief, before she added, **\- BUT! It has to be shut off, _not_** **destroyed-**

 **DONNIE - Got it -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - So does this mean I'm on Team Turtle?** **(´･ω･`) -**

 **DONNIE - Keep your promise first, then you're in -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Babe, I freakn' keep promises ( •_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) -**

* * *

Screenslaver grinned, ending the text. "Hell ya!" her dog looked up from his bed, tilting his head in confusion, "Now we can finally move forward with our plan!" She screamed excitedly, before turning on her Anne- Marie playlist and focused back to her computer. "Now~ lets get down to business." She googled 'cute anime girls.'

* * *

The next the night, the turtles were back at finding more mutagen. As they were diving in the shell-racer, Leo was complaining about last nights mini training, how his brothers weren't following his orders. Donnie wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at his mutagen scanner, while checking his phone. Screenslaver said that Karai had plan an ambush for them at an abandon apartment, and that she was gonna use the foot-bots on them. She even added a "IT'S A TRAP!" gif from Star Wars for hummer.

Donnie rolled his eyes, before his scanner started picking up mutagen. "Stop the shell-racer! The scanner picked up another mutagen canister-" Raph slammed the brakes, making his brothers get the full force of the seat-belts slamming them into things. Getting out of the car, they approached an 'almost' abandon apartment. "We're close guys, signals coming from the basement."

"Ok, lets not make any sudden moves until I give-" Leo couldn't finish, as he brothers had already gone down to the basement, "Orders..." he sighed.

As the 3 turtles walked through a seemingly long and dark hallway, with nothing but empty boxing, Donnie kept checking the scanner. This hole situation really did seem like a trap. How did a canister even get underground? Screenslaver was right. But Donnie promised her that he would get one of those robots for her.

Passing an open room, Mikey was the only one who spotted the mutagen. "Oh ya! Found it! Go ninja, go ninja go!" he rushed over to it, with his brother behind him.

Leo quickly looked around the room, something wasn't right. As Mikey reached for the canister Leo shouted, "Wait don't-"

Too late, Mikey picked it up. There was a click and a wire sound, suddenly heavy metal doors came down, blocking every exit. They were trapped. Right when that happened, Donnie got a text.

 **SCREENSLAVER -LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!** **̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ -**

Leo glared at Mickey, "See! If you'd would listen to me-"

"Easier then I thought." Came a familiar voice, behind them.

"Karai!" Leo gasped, turning around to see the kunoichi.

"Long time, eh Leo?" she smirked, pointing her wakizashi at them. Suddenly twenty foot soldiers came out of hiding, circling the turtles.

 _So these are the foot-bots?_ Donnie thought, they really did look like regular soldiers. Only he knew what they really were. "Your lady friend is getting really good at setting ambushes!" Donnie glared at Leo.

Raph just smirked, "Ha, they're just foot-soldiers, won't even break a sweat." He made the first move. High jumping, his kicked one in the chest, sending it flying, but it landed cat-style on the ground. It's eyes then glowed red, and three more came to it's ad, pulling out their weapons. Raph raised his eye, not expecting that. They charged at him, he managed to block two of their weapons with his, but the strength coming from them was testing his own. He growled, trying to push them off, before suddenly getting kicked in the shell.

Donnie tried to kick one with his bo, but it bent it's back and missed, Raph came up from behind and hit Donnie. They tumbled to the ground in a heap. Mikey swung his nunchucks, hitting one it the head, but it had little effect. "Are they armored up of something?"

Leo jumped in the air, swinging his katana down, but the foot-bot grabbed the blade, and snapped it in half like it was plastic. It punched and kicked him away. Leo clutched his shell, as his brothers joined his side. _This is ridiculous! How are we to defeat these things?_ Donnie thought.

Leo turned looked behind him, and noticed an old elevator. "Everybody fall back!"

"What?! We're running away?!" Raph barked.

"It's not running, it's a tactical retreat!" Leo ran to the elevator.

"Forget it! I don't run from the foot!" Raph tried charging again, but was instantly taken down. Seeing that retreating was the only way, the three brothers followed their leader.

They started to climb the elevator walls, but the foot quickly followed. One was fast enough to catch up to Mikey, grabbing his foot. he screamed out, trying to shake it off, "Get off of me you bug-eyed creep!"

Leo back-flipped off the wall, planting his feet on top of the foot-bot, the weight of the force pulled it away from Mikey. Leo quickly grabbed onto a cable cored, but the foot-bot wasn't so lucky. it crashed at the bottom, its head popping off. The turtles noticed the sparking as one of the eyes popped out of it's head.

"Their robots?" Mikey gasped.

"Move your shell Mikey, go!" Leo shouted. The turtles climbed faster. Raph made it to the top first, helping Donnie and Mikey up. Leo was the last but more foot-bots came after him. he almost made it, when another foot-bot grabbed his leg.

"Hurry Leo!" Raph reached his hand out to him, but Leo struggled to reach for it. As more and more robots grabbed hold of him, the weight of them broke the cable. It snapped and Leo plummeted with the bots. "LEO!"

* * *

Inside her apartment, Screenslaver saw the hole battle. Donnie, Raph and Mikey were able to escape, but Leo was captured and taken. Watching the foot-bots fight really got her excited, wanting one real bad. The three brothers returned to their lair underground, where she couldn't monitor them, but she was quick to text her turtle friend.

 **SCREENSLAVER - Well, that was interesting. :) -**

Donnie didn't reply eminently, which was understandable, he just lost his brother. "Hmm... Maybe I should check how the two love birds are duking it out~" Turning on her spider-camera she saw Leo in a cage, and Karai taunting him. Screenslaver rested her chin on her hand, while eating popcorn. Karai then let Leo out of the cage, the foot-bots attacked him, as the turtle fought for his life.

That's when Karai said, "I never got to knew my mother, because your rodent master took her away from me."

"Oh shit!" Screenslaver gaped while ginning, enjoying the show.

That's when Donnie finally replied, **DONNIE - In case you weren't watch! Which i knew you were! My brother was taken! -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Don't worry, he's not dead. Karai is just _'playing with him'~_** **-**

 **DONNIE - Don't treat this like a joke! -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Eh, their love story is better then Twilight** **(¬‿¬) And don't worry, I know where they are. But I wouldn't got rescue him yet until you have a plan -**

 **DONNIE - What do you suggest? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - _Weeeelllllll_ I could lend a hand during the combat -**

 **DONNIE - You're gonna join the fight? I thought you were keeping your identity a secret? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - I can help without showing myself! Do you have a laptop or computer? -**

 **DONNIE - Yeah I have a computer-**

Screenslaver then sent a link to some security cameras that she had hacked. **SCREENSLAVER - Karai's truck drove them back to the lair. But she's got another trap for you guys -** When Donnie didn't reply right away she ashamed that he was showing his brothers the security cameras right now.

While she waited, she got an email alarm. checking her own security camera at the front door of her apartment were four large packages. "Wow, in less then 24 hours." She smiled, and quickly headed downstairs.

* * *

After getting the link to the cameras Screenslaver gave him, Donnie called is brothers into his lab. They gathered around his computer. "Ok so I hacked into some security footage," he knew he was taking the credit, but he figured Screenslaver wouldn't mind. He zoomed in on one screen, as it played, a white van driving, "There, that's Karai's van."

"They took Leo to the Bradferd dojo." Mikey smiled, knowing where they went.

"Lets do this!" Raph glared clutching his fist.

"Wait so your leader now?" Mikey asked.

Donnie argued over that. "Whoa whoa hold up. I'm the smartest so-"

"Look lets not argue about this, Leo needs us! And listen this time we fight how Leo wanted us to fight, the way he fights!" with that said, they rushed out the lair.

But before leaving, Donnie grabbed his phone and texted back to Screenslaver. **DONNIE - Thanks for the link -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - No problem Tech-Turtle~** ❤ **-**

Donnie blushed, before running after his brothers.

* * *

As the 3 of them jumped over buildings, they made it to the secret dojo lair. Donnie then noticed how many cameras were around. "We can't sneak in, security cameras."

That's when his phone buzzed. He turned away from his brothers for a second. Raph raised a brow, he heard phone go off, but who was texting him? I couldn't be April, she was avoiding them. So then who?

Donnie saw Screenslaver text **"Leave it to me!"** And just like the the cameras shut off, going limp.

"Well that was lucky." Mikey smiled. Raph frowned, he didn't need to use his pigeon plan now, he let the bird he was hiding go, it flew away.

Opening the glass screen, they quietly entered. They jumped off wooden beams as they looked for their brother, which didn't take long. Leo was found tied to a chair with tape over his mouth, and guarded by three foot-bots. Leo noticed them from up top and tried to yell at them, shaking his head. Not understanding what their brother was saying, the three of them jumped down, landing on the foot-bots shutting them off. Leo kept grunting, till Donnie ripped the tape off. "We can't understand what you're trying to say Leo."

"It's a trap!" Leo shouted, glaring at him.

Just as he said that, more foot-bots entered the room, blocking their exit. The screen doors behind them opened, showing Karai standing on her desk, smirking down at them.

"Nice Leo, you could have said something." Mikey glared at his brother, who glared right back.

Raph turned and looked at Karai, "You got two choices sweetheart; let us go, or walk away from this in a sandwich bag." he threatened, using his sai to cut Leo free.

"Sorry Raphael, can't let you go. It's not really that personal with the rest of you turtles, I just need you for bait." she explained, jumping off the desk and sitting down in the chair.

"She wants Splinter." Leo said.

"Your sensei will eventually track you here. And when he shows up, Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer." she glared at the turtles before ordering her foot-bots, "Restrain them!"

"lets smash some robots!" Ralph shouted, swirling his sais.

"There only a thousand times better at fighting then regular foot!" Donnie sarcastically said. Twirling his bo staff he knocked some down, but one bot had it's own bo. and managed to push Donnie to the ground. luckily Mikey jumped on its back, knocking it down.

Again and again the turtles fought as hard as they could, but they were out numbered and out strength by the foot-bots. They managed to cut some of them down, but it seamed endless. "My foot-bots know every move. Every skill. Every attack." Karia gloated as she watched the fight. Pretty soon, all 4 turtles were on the ground.

Leo got in front, trying to protect his brothers, "If I order you to run away, will you guys listen this time?!" he asked, glaring at them.

"Heck ya! And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want." Mikey smiled, liking the idea.

That's what they did, exiting through the roof. "Foot-bots, don't let them escape!" Karai ordered.

* * *

Screenslaver saw the hole fight, thanks to her spider-cam. Now she was following the turtles making a run for it, with foot-bots right on their tails. While that was happening, she had unboxed all her packages: a large 3D printer, an industrial welder torch + protective steel mask, and a pile of cosplay clothes and wigs. She grinned with satisfaction.

Turing back to her computer screen she witness, Leo throw one of his katanas up in the air, switch distracted the foot-bots, before throwing his other one at them, hitting it in the head.

"Oh I get what you're saying, be unpredictable!" Donnie said. As he was being chased by 3 other foot-bots, Screeenslaver could see him, looking at his surroundings, and smirked. He was calculating the best way to attack.

* * *

Donnie through ninja stars and knives they ricocheted off a dumpster, a swear lid, and a basketball hoop, hitting the foot-bots. They all dropped down, offline. "Haha, didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

And right on cue, he got another text. **SCREENSLAVER - Not bad Tech-Turtle~** **( ´౪` ) -**

 **DONNIE - Ok, I shut them down, witch one do you want? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - The one that's least damaged. You at that park right? Drag the body down the thired alley, that's where we'll tried. -**

Donnie frowned, glancing at the foot-bots. **DONNIE** **\- Can you please not use the word body? -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Just hurry up! ಠ╭╮ಠ -**

 **DONNIE - OK, OK! -** "Jeez." Donnie groaned. Grabbing the bot that least damaged by the feet, he dragged it to his destination. But as he was dragging it, he wondered if he'd actually see Screenslaver in person? Though that was unlikely. They've only known each other for 3 days and already Donnie had figured out her personality and tactics.

Reaching the third alley, he stopped and dropped the body in shock. Eyes wide, he saw 16 mutagen canisters, all stuffed in a stuffed in 2 large pillow cases. His phone buzzed again, looking back down at it. **SCREENSLAVER - There you go! Double payed** **(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)** **Just leave the body and all pick it up. You better get back to your brothers. Pleasure doing business with you~** ❤ -

Donnie glanced at the foot-bot, then back at the mutagen. He really underestimated her. But he decided to think about it later. Grabbing the pillow cases, he swung one over his back, and jumped his way on top of the building. He turned back, looking down and saw that the robot was gone. _"Who are you...?"_

* * *

The robot was heavier then it looked, as Screenslaver struggled to carry it upstairs back into her apartment room. Slamming the door shut with her foot, she set the foot-bot on a table. She smiled, taking in the features, it was very well made. Shredder must be loaded, if he was able to make dozens of these. She pulled out the ninja knife that was stuck in it's chest, and started tarring off the clothing, until she was left with an robot shell, that looked like the endoskeleton from the terminator.

Her eyes sparkled, while grinning. Grabbing the her new welder torch, and putting on the mask. "Now then~ lets get to work..." turning on the the torch.

* * *

Back in the lair, Donnie laid down on his bed, exhausted. His body hurt all over from the constant beating from the foot-bots. He glanced at the 2 pillow cases in the corner on his room, the green glow from the mutagen glowed through the fabric cases. He lifted his arm, holding his phone above his head. So far Screenslaver hadn't texted him back.

But they had a deal, he got her the robot, she has to give him 3 hints. **DONNIE - Hey, we traded right? Do you remember our deal? -**

he waited for a few seconds before she replied. **SCREENSLAVER - Yeah I know. You get 3 hints to who I am. But I decided to alter your hints -** Donnie raised his eye. **\- Since I don't want you figuring out my identity too soon, I'll give you this code as a hint on who I am. 0109 -**

Donnie blinked looking at the four numbers he resived. What do they mean? Were they suppose to be letters and wrote out a name? Was a a date of birth? a nickname? Donnie ran his hand over his face, just when he though he was getting somewhere she sends him something even more of a mystery.

 **SCREENSLAVER - Soooo, a promise is a promise. Do you have a deal? -**

The turtle sighed tiredly, "A promise is a promise... But I feel like I'm making a deal with the Devil..."

 **DONNIE - Yeah... we have a deal... -**

 **SCREENSLAVER - Great! _I look forward to working with you Donnie~_** ❤ **_-_**


End file.
